Waiting Angel
by AtemxTea 4eva
Summary: After 5 years Tea is now a Popstar. In her lastest performence something is dicovered that reveals the obvious feelings of Lovers


**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did Atem and Tea would be the ultimate couple.**

** Waiting Angel**

"LADIES AND GENTILMEN PRESENTING TEA GARDENER"

The audience roared as Tea walked on stage. Tea was now a 19 year old pop star, everyone loved her. Her sky blue eyes shone at her screaming fans.

'_What would he think of me if he was here'_ she thought

It has been 5 years since one of her best friends left. That friend was a 5000 year-old Pharaoh of Egypt Atem. He was the only 1 of her friends she never got to know well but since the day he saved her feelings for him began to develop in her heart. But now he was in the after life where he belonged he didn't need her. He would have probably rejected her but who cares now his gone.

"Thank you everyone I am so glad to be here with all of you" her voice echoed around the area possibly heard everywhere in the world.

" Since I am the last act tonight I thought I should give you guys a special treat so here it is" She said with one of her new fake smiles that she made to hide what she really felt.

"Okay you guys ready" She asked she pointed her microphone at the audience. A massive roar erupted it was so loud that Tea had to cover her ears.

"I'll take it as a yes then hit it boys" the music began to play

_Keep rockin', and keep knockin'  
whether you Louis Vuitton it up or Reebokin'  
You see the hate, that they're servin' on a platter  
So what we gon' have, dessert or disaster?_

_I never thought I'd be in love like this  
When I look at you my mind goes on a trip  
Then you came in, and knocked me on my face  
Feels like in I'm a race  
But I already won first place_

I never thought I'd fall for you as hard as I did  
(As hard as I did, yeah)  
You got me thinkin' bout our life our house and kids, yeah  
Every mornin' I look at you and smile  
'Cause boy you came around and you knocked me down  
Knocked me down

Sometimes love comes around  
(Love comes around love comes around)  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down  
(Knocks you down)  
Sometimes love comes around  
(Love comes around)  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down  
(Knocks you down)

I never thought I'd, hear myself say, ooh, ya'll gon' head  
I think I'm gonna kick it wit my girl today, kick it wit my girl today  
I used to be commander and chief  
Of my pimp ship flyin' high, flyin' high)  
Til I met this pretty little missile that shot me out the sky  
(Oh shot me out the sky)

Hey, now I'm crashing, don't know how it happened  
But I know it feels so damn good  
Said if I could back, and make it happen faster  
Don't you know I would baby if I could  
Miss Independent, ohh, to the fullest, the load never too much  
She helpin' me pull it  
She shot the bullet that ended that life  
I swear to you the pimp in me just died tonight  
Girl sometimes love  


Tea felt better now. She was singing her heart out to her fans hoping that, that special person could hear her in the after life. Tea felt the urge to shout out her feelings but she was way in control of her self

_Sometimes love comes around  
(Love comes around)  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down  
(Knocks you down)  
Sometimes love comes around  
(Love comes around)  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down  
(Knocks you down)_

Tell me now can you make it past your Caspers  
So we can finally fly off into NASA  
You was always the cheerleader of my dreams that  
Seem to only date the head of football teams  
And I was the class clown that, always kept you laughin'

We, were never meant to be baby we just happen  
So please, don't mess up the trick, hey young world I'm the new slick rick  
They say I move too quick, but we can't let the moment pass us  
Let the hourglass pass right into ashes

In the audience Tea saw something she would never have dreamed of seeing again. I was the amethyst eyes that belonged to he one and only pharaoh Atem. Why was he here? Tears of happiness formed in her eyes that threatened to fall.

_Let the wind blow the ash right before my glasses  
So I wrote this love letter right before my classes  
How could a goddess ask, someone that's only average  
For advice, OMG, you listen to that bitch?  
Whoa, it's me, baby this is tragic  
'Cause we had it, we was magic_

I was flyin', now I'm crashin'  
This is bad, real bad, Michael Jackson  
Now I'm mad, real mad, Joe Jackson  
You should leave your boyfriend now, I'mma ask him

Say you gotta put the good with the bad, happy and the sad  
So will u bring a better future than I had in the past  
Oh Cause, I don't wanna make the same mistakes I did  
I don't wanna fall back on my face again  
Whoa, whoa, I'll admit it, I was scared to answer love's call  
Whoa, whoa, and if it hits better make it worth the fall  
(When it comes around)

Sometimes love comes around  
(Love comes around)  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down  
(Knocks you down)  
Sometimes love comes around  
(Love comes around)  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down  
(Knocks you down)

Won't see it coming when it happens, hey  
But when it happens you're gonna feel it, let me tell you now  
You see when love knocks you down

Won't see it coming when it happens  
But when it happens you're gonna feel it, let me tell you now  
You see when love knocks you down  
Yeah

The audience erupted into another massive echo of clapping and shouting

"Thank you all so much all of you goodnight thanks" she said as she wondered off the stage to find atem.

As Tea walked out of the concert halls her eyes wondered around searching for Atem but he was nowhere to be seen. Then suddenly a group of fans surrounded her asking for her autograph and pictures and she happily agreed. When they where done she sighed.

"I have got to stop this it was my imagination probably" She said as slow tears tumbled done her face.

"His gone, why can't I get that in my head? " She began to sob silently. As she cried it began to rain.

"Why is it so hard to say goodbye to some one you love why is that? " She began to cry louder.

What she didn't notice there was the figure behind her. Listening to every word she had said.

" I loved him so much and all he did was leave me alone" She began to whine as she cried

"What is the meaning of me being alive . I am useless" She stated.

The figure walk up to her until there was a short distance between them. Tea could no only hear the rain against the roofs , cars and windows but the sound of breathing from behind her. She didn't dare turn around she stood dead sill.

" I think it is for you to confess and for me to hear" The figure stated

Tea slowly stood up and slowly turned around only to meet the face of Pharaoh Atem himself.

She was now speechless. There was nothing for her to say but to stare her crush straight in the eye.

"Tea Do You Really Love Me? " Atem asked with hope even thought he knew the answer to the question already.

"Ye-YE-YES its true but never mind that how did-"HE cut her off there with a kiss.

The kiss was nothing like both of them has ever felt. It was like they were pouring all the love they had into it and giving it to the other. Atem slowly pulled away from the kiss and looked her in the eye.

"I came back for you I love you too Tea so much. So much that I will never let you go." He said as he grabbed her by her shoulder before she could reply and kissed her with all he had.

After what seemed like eternity they broke apart.

"You are mine Tea and Mine alone" HE said with confidence.

"And your mine to I love you" She said

"I love you too my Waiting Angel"

And for the last time they kissed. Waiting to see what would happen to them in future. Like the Angel Waited for her lover to come and soon he did.


End file.
